Sisters Know Best
by Weasley-Black.Inc
Summary: One warm summer day, Ginny is watching her brothers and plans their future.


_Sisters Know Best_

"C'mon, Ronnie-boy, you need to block the ball!"

"Shut up, George, my - ARGH!"

Fred and George sighed and flew back to their original positions.

"You didn't have to distract me!" Ron shouted.

Ginny, from the ground, smiled at her brothers and rubbed her ankle, wishing she was up there with them. She'd sprained it last week after falling off Bill's broom, and though her mum had healed it in about thirty seconds, she'd been forbidden to fly for two weeks.

"WELL," Fred said loudly, "You're going to have distractions from all the girls who are going to be swooning over you." For a moment, Ron looked confused, then he scowled as Fred and George dissolved into laughter.

"Go easy on him, you two," ordered Bill with a playful smile, and despite the fact that he was probably kidding, Fred and George did ease up after that. Everyone listened to Bill. He was _Bill_.

Ginny gave a slight frown thinking about the future; soon her brothers will be all grown up and _matured_.

She laughed at the thought of Fred and George ever being even faintly mature.

But something did concern her; their love life.

She knew very well about this odd Hermione girl, because Ron was constantly talking about her and writing to her and getting her letters. And though he claimed they were best friends she was absolutely sure they were going to be married one day. And so that was Ron taken care of; she'd read Hermione's letters and she was sure she was a lovely young woman.

Ginny gave a small laugh knowing that Hermione was much smarter than Ron.

Fred? George? Who would they marry?

She frowned again, a small frown this time. Who _would_ they marry?

For Fred, she thought Angelina Johnson was a good choice. She lived not too far away and she - along with Lee Jordan and that group - had been round once or twice, and she was all right. Angelina made Fred smile; he smiled every time he saw her. And Ginny knew that she one the one for Fred.

So Fred was okay, too.

George...

Hm...

Ginny couldn't fathom Fred and George going in opposite directions n their life.

So she decided, quickly, that they wouldn't.

Angelina Johnson's best friend was named Katie Bell, and she and George were perfect for each other.

And then they could live next door and play pranks on each other and have squillions of babies.

_Redheaded_ babies.

Satisfied with her ten-year-old thinking of the world, Ginny leaned back and watched the sky with contentment.

She let her eyes wander to Bill and Charlie. Charlie. Did he have any girlfriends in Romania? Is she nice? Would Mum and Dad approve of her? So many questions...

Tonks, she decided.

Tonks had been Charlie's best friend when she was in school, although they seemed to have drifted apart by now.

Ginny was positively, absolutely, UTTERLY SURE that despite Charlie's protests, he was madly in love with his Tonks friend, and they just _had_ to get together eventually.

_Hopefully,_ She thought.

But with Charlie, who knew? He was kinda weird. Those blue eyes, and his hair was a bit lighter than the rest of the Weasleys'...he was different. But so was Tonks, she decided, making up her mind.

Yes, they were perfect. But the two dunce-heads just needed to realize it.

She shrugged. Bill, then?

Who should Bill marry? Gosh. Bill.

Bill was...Bill. He was her older brother, her protector, her _boss._

She loved him more than anyone in the whole world, even Harry Potter.

She just couldn't imagine him...with a _girl_.

He was _Bill_. So she decided there and then that she would hate his wife, if he ever got one, and would do nothing to help her cause. And that was _just all there was to it._

She didn't care if she was the nicest thing on earth and did everything for Ginny. She was going to hate that darn wife of his.

She would hate her, because she'd stolen Bill. And no one steals William Arthur Weasley.

She folded her arms and nodded in defiance. She loved him to the end of time and forever.

This made up, she looked worriedly at Percy.

Who on _earth_ would _ever_ marry _him_?

No one.

She shook her head; her brother was too stubborn and too pig-headed for his own good.

No girl likes that.

No one.

But…

She softened slightly. Maybe some _clever _girl will learn to love him. A nice, sweet, bouncy little girl who knew how to follow rules, but knew just how to change Percy, too.

Long, _long_ curly blond hair. Oh, yes, that'll do it.

She liked the idea, and began to paint a picture of her in her mind.

And Ginny will dedicate all her respect for that girl.

She let her eyes wander up to the sky again where her brothers were in the middle of an argument.

_Oh, my brothers_ She thought. _God, I love them._

And a genuine danced across her lips; she has their whole life planned out for them and they don't even know.

Because after all, sisters know best.

**A/N: Dear Fanfictioners, we wrote this (potterride and bittersweet x) all on gmail-chat while listening to Wicked songs. It was how we spent our Friday. Hope you found this cute...We are going to update our Prank Story very soon, we had to make like tonnes of revisions over the last time we updated it. For all you newbies who are reading us, please check out our Prank Story! Yeah...review if you please :)**

**-sweet-potter xx**


End file.
